I don't care
by Caranthir Nenharma
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco und Potter wurden verschleppt und erfahren was es heißt außer Athem zu sein. Es gibt keinen Plott, nur Spaß!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören J.K.R

A/N: Ich bin kein guter Storywriter und deswegen ist diese Fic Plotless. Das Raiting ist übrigens nur wegen der krassen Schimpfwörter so hoch. Würde mich freuen wenn ihr reviwet.

**I don't care**

Part 1

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Zurück nach Hogewarts vielleicht!"

„Und wie willst du da hinkommen? Wir sind gefangen, wenn du das vergessen hast!"

„Denkst du ich bin blöd? Wir sitzen hier in einem Kerker, irgendwo im verbotenem Wald. Natürlich merke ich, dass wir gefangen sind! Aber willst du hier verrotten?"

"Mit dem Gedanken hatte ich mich schon angefreundet. Ist doch eigentlich ganz nett!"

„WAS!"

„Natürlich will ich hier raus du Spastie! Aber hast du ne Idee? Hast du vergessen das Lord Voldemord uns hier eingespert hat?"

„Nenn ihn nicht Lord! Er ist kein Lord er ist ein Wichser!"

„Sprich nicht so von ihm Potter! Nur weil du überlebt hast bist du nichts besseres!"

„Aber du bist was besseres, weil dein Vater ihn in den Arsch gefickt hat, und die beiden jetzt befreundet sind oder was?"

Draco blieb die Spucke weg. Er sah hoch an die Decke und wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte.

„Warum sprichst du so von ihm? Was hat er dir getan?"

„WAS? Was er mir getan hat? Er hat meine Eltern umgebracht! Wie behindert bist du eigentlich?"

Draco knallte ihm eine.

Potter war über Dracos Schlagfertigkeit erstaunt.

„Was sollte das?"

„Ich lass mich doch von einem Homo wie dir nicht behindern."

„Homo?"

„Wie viele Freundinnen hast du gehabt?"

„Keine"

„Also."

„Wie viele hattest du denn Malfoy?"

„Vierundzwanzig."

„Ich will Namen"

„Warum, willst du meinen Müll aufsammeln?"

„Das hab ich nicht nötig."

„Ach nee, hast ja Granger"

„Man ist doch nicht Homo wenn man noch keine Freundinn hatte."

„Mit 24?"

„Na und?"

Potter sah zu boden und schloss die Augen.

„_Warum muss ich mit IHM hier eingeperrt sein?"_

Ein leises rascheln war durch das kleine Kerkerfenster zu hören.

Beide sahen nach oben in den Verbotenen Wald.

„Was war das?"

„Angst Potter?"

„Nein aber ich weiß nicht wo wir sind. Und außerdem hast du auch hochgesehen."

_Plopp_

„Was war das?"

„Potter woher soll ich das wissen?"

_Plopp. Plopp. Plopp. Plopp,Plopp,Plopp._

„Ich krieg schiss Malfoy"

„Das war klar."

„Ey, wir sind hier ohen Zauberstab von Voldemord eingesperrt worden. Und jetzt ploppt irgendwas hier rum."

Draco bemerkte eine kleine Lache in der Mitte des Kerkerbodens.

Potter sah sie dann auch. Die beiden knieten sich zusammen hin um zu sehen was es war und wo es her kam.

„Blut?"

„Ja aber wo kommt es her?"

„Potter woher soll ich das wissen verdammt?"

Die beiden sahen nach oben, um zu sehen ob es von der Decke kam.

Oben an der Decke war eine zweite Lache und von dieser Tropfte das Blut.

„Malfoy was soll das?"

„Das bin ich nicht Potter"

„Das ist mir klar, aber ich dachte du kennst Voldemord."

„Wie kommst du auf die Scheiße?"

„Naja wegen deinem Vater und Slytherin und so."

„Und so?"

„Du weißt schon."

„Nein."

„Malfoy was soll das?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Denkst du jeder darf Lord Voldemord sehen und mit ihm Sprechen? Woher soll ich bitte wissen was das soll?"

_Plopp. Plopp. Plopp. Plopp. _

Das Blut tropfte schneller.

„Malfoy?"

„Potter wie oft noch? Ich weis nichts!"

Das Blut begann zu fliesen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden standen die beiden Knöcheltief in Blut.

„Voldemord was soll das? Was haben wir getan?"

„Denkst du Lord Voldemord liefert Harry Potter eine Rechenschaft ab?"

Aus den beiden kleinen Kerkerfenstern unter der Decke begann nun auch Blut zu fliesen.

„Meister? Was habe ich getan?"

Den beiden wurde langsam klar, das sie ertrinken würden, wenn nicht langsam was geschah.

Das Blut floss in Strömen weiter und nach ein paar Minuten standen die beiden bis zu den Hüften tiref in Blut.

„Meister?"

„Da siehst du wie 'Lord' dein Lord ist. Ertrink seine eigenen Gefährten. Und dann in einem Athemzug auch noch seinen Erzfeind. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe eben."

„Meister? Warum? Was habe ich getan?"

Das Blut floss und die Beiden waren bis zur Brust bedeckt.

Es stieg immer weiter an, und als Potter sich gerade an eine Wand lehnen wollte und mit seinem Leben abschliesen wollte...


	2. Part 2

Tut mir Leid für diesen fiesen Cliffaneger, aber ich wollte erst sehen obe jemand diese Fic auch liest bevor ich sie weiter schreibe.

**I don't care**

Part 2

... schwappte eine kleine Welle Blut in den Kerker und die beiden schwammen im Blut.

„Aber ich hab doch nichts getan Meister. Wieso ich?"

„Jetzt hör auf zu flennen Malfoy! Wenn er uns umbringen will bringt er uns um!"

„Potter du hast gar keine Ahnung! Wenn du dich schon damit abgefunden hast, das du sterben willst, bitte! Aber ich hab noch ein paar Mädls zu Ficken! Und außerdem bin ich viel zu schön und zu jung um zu sterben! ... Meister ich hab doch nichts getan!"

Draco begann zu heulen und Potter schüttelte den Kopf.

Eine Zeit lang geschah nichts außer das und das Blut floss weiter. Bald war nur ein wening platzt zwischen ihnen und den Fenstern.

Potter bemerkte, dass das Blut rausfliesen würde wenn es die Fenster erreichen würde.

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer!

Doch dann erschien vor einem Fenster ein schwarzer Kopf, den man kaum erkennen konnte.

Nur zwei rot leuchtende schlitzaugen konnte man erkennen.

„Meister! Bitte! Was habe ich getan?"

„_Nichts Malfoy!"_

„Und warum wollen sie mich dann töten? Bitte Meister!"

„_Ich finde es einfach nur schön einen Basdardt wie Potter mit einem Basdardt wie dir zu ersaufen! In einem Raum!"_

Die Stimme lachte kalt.

„Meister bitte!"

Doch der Schatten entfernte sich schon und die Fenster verschwanden.

Jetzt trofte es wieder nur noch von der Decke.

„Potter du Mistkerl!"

„Was hab ich getan?"

„Du bist auf die Welt gekommen! Das reicht!"

„Wir werden jetzt ganz Langsam ertrinken Malfoy. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir vorher einschlafen würden, dann bekommen wir nicht so viel davon mit."

„Was ist das denn für eine scheiß Idee? Ich kann doch jetzt nicht schlafen!"

Potter lehnet sich jetzt schwimmend an eine Wand zurück und senkte den Kopf um zu schlafen.

„Hey Potter! Ich hab ne Idee!"

Potter wachte auf und sah das zwischen ihnen und der Decke des Kerkers nur noch ein halber Meter war.

„Wir können doch das Blut trinken!"

„Malfoy. Wir werden es kaum schaffen 500 Liter fremdes Blut zu trinken. Selbst wenn es möglich wäre,... Es ist viel zu wenig Sauerstoff in diesem Raum. Wir würden trotzdem ersticken. Ich muss schon sagen, dein Meister versteht was davon, Leute stielvoll zu ermorden."

„Potter rede keinen scheiß und trink!"

Malfoy heulte immer noch.

Potter wollte sich wider zurück lehehn, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Das Blut drückte ihn bereits gegen die Decke.

„Wir werden sterben Potter!"

„Schön das du das auch schon bemerkst Malfoy."

Das Blut stieg immer höher.

Bald hatten die beiden die Gesichter an die Decke gepresst um noch Luft zu bekommen.

Ein kleiner schwapp und der Raum war gefüllt.

Die beiden waren in Blut gehüllt. Es wurde heiß. Es wurde kalt.

Potter starb als erstes. Das bemerkte Malfoy daran das die Leiche flach nach oben trieb.

Er beobachte das Geschehen, doch als Potter oben angekommen war und ganz flach schwamm, schloss auch er seine Augen

**ENDE**


End file.
